iNeed Ham
by DarkAndTwisty007
Summary: Freddie was trailing behind me the whole time, mumbling under his breath. The only words I caught were stupid, Puckett, and middle of the night. I was too busy trying to concentrate on finding out where the ham was. Sam's POV.


**iNeed Ham**

_Summary: I pushed past him, walking through the living room, turning on all of the lights, and into the kitchen. Freddie was trailing behind me the whole time, mumbling under his breath. The only words I caught were stupid, Puckett, and middle of the night. But I was too busy trying to concentrate on finding out where the ham was._

* * *

><p>I needed some ham.<p>

I was at home hanging upside down over the side of my bed when the urge for ham had hit me. It had been a long day. A long, boring day. So, it was a little past midnight, when I found myself outside of Carly and Spencer's apartment picking their lock hurriedly, needing to get to their fridge as quickly as I possibly could. When the stupid door blocking me from my ham finally opened, I practically ran towards the kitchen, narrowly missing one of Spencer's new sculptures sitting smack dab in the middle of the room. Finally making it to the kitchen, I opened the refrigerator, my mouth watering in anticipation of the sweet ham goodness. I could already taste it. Blinking past the glare of the refrigerator's light I scanned the shelves for my ham. But, instead of finding what I wanted the most, the refrigerator seemed to be filled with everything except ham.

No ham at all.

Frantically, I started shoving things onto the floor searching for some of it.

How in the world was I supposed to live without someone else having ham for me? Especially Carly. I mean, come on! I was her best friend. I think I deserved to have just as much of a say as to what kind of food she and Spencer kept around. I was going to _die._ I kept poking half-heartedly around the refrigerator's shelves, but nothing else sounded as good to eat as ham did. I was craving it. I knew I wouldn't be able to last much longer...

Deciding quickly on what I had to do next, I slammed the refrigerator door shut, speed-walked around Spencer's sculpture and out of the apartment, closing the door behind me before crossing the hallway to bang loudly on Freddie's apartment door. Desperate times call for desperate measures. After what seemed like _forever_, he opened the door, his eyebrows scrunched together, arms crossed over his chest, frowning. It was the classic Fredward face that I had to endure looking at, for Carly's sake, every day of my life.

"You're lucky my Mom's not here, or else you would be _so _dead right now!" He yelled at me, though he kept his voice low.

I ignored his threat. "Do you have any ham?"

"What?"

I rolled my eyes and repeated what I had said. "Do you have any ham?"

Freddie sighed. "Sam, you don't just go pounding on people's doors in the middle of the night just because you're craving food."

"You didn't answer the question, Benson!" I yelled, annoyed with his therapy speech. The boy needed some help.

"Yes!" He said looking slightly frightened by my outburst. "I have ham!"

I pushed past him, and made my way through the living room, turning on all of the lights, and into the kitchen. Freddie trailed behind me the entire time, mumbling under his breath. The only words I caught were _stupid_,_ Puckett_, and _middle of the night_. But I was too busy trying to concentrate on finding where the ham was.

After searching the refrigerator for what felt like years, I finally found the ham in the bottom drawer under some tofu. Yuck. Grabbing it, along with a pitcher of iced tea, I made my way back into the living room, plopping down on the couch. Freddie stood in the doorway; arms still crossed, and stared at me with a tired expression on his face.

"Sit down, Fredward." I said through a mouthful of food.

"This is my apartment." He said.

I shrugged. "And I am telling you to sit down. You're making me tired."

Slowly, he made his way over to me, and sat down, close enough that our shoulders touched. Not that I noticed, of course. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back, resting it on the couch cushions.

"So, where's your mom anyway?" I asked, curious.

"She's covering a night shift at the hospital." Freddie answered.

I raised my eyebrow. "And she left you here alone?"

He opened his right eye to look at me. "Yes, she does actually trust me."

"Well, she shouldn't." I said, smirking.

"Why?"

"Because you have a _girl _here..."

"You don't count. You're Sam."

"I could hurt you."

"I could sue you."

"I could let my mom hurt you."

"I could still sue you."

"I could steal all of your food."

He finally cracked a smile. "Already happening..."

I bumped into his shoulder sideways because my hands were full and I couldn't punch him. He bumped me back, opening up his eyes and grinning. I found it extremely hard not to grin back.

As I finished up the rest of the ham, and took a big gulp of the iced tea, I found that I was really tired, and a large yawn unexpectedly came out of my mouth.

"Tired?" Freddie asked lightly smirking knowingly over at me.

I shook my head in denial at his remark even thought my eyes seemed to be getting harder and harder to keep open. I decided that I really didn't want to move. I was way too comfortable sitting here on the couch. Without thinking twice about it, I let my head drop down onto Freddie's shoulder and closed my eyes. I felt him stiffen for a moment, but then he relaxed.

"Night, dork." I said.

"Night..." He whispered resting his head on top of mine.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts?<em>


End file.
